Blending in With The Crowd
by thatwas3ucktastic
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a smart, funny, and sweet 17 year old girl starting her senior year at Goode High. One problem though. She is insanely shy due to her traumatic past. Luckily, she meets the one and only Percy Jackson and begins to come out of her shell. Follow a story of friendship and love through one crazy year of high school. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey people from this wonderful fandom. This is my very first fanfiction so i still kinda suck at it. In the beginning of this fanfic the characters are going to be really OOC but i plan on a lot of character development later in the story. Please just be patient with me. THANKS! -Thatwas3ucktastic**

**ALSO I just submitted this like an hour ago and I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BUT IT WAS CRAZY SHIT. AND I APOLOGIZE HOPEFULLY THIS ONE DOESNT DO THAT AGAIN!  
**

* * *

**Blending in With the Crowd**

Annabeth Chase never in her life had been so embarrassed. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she began to stumble to find the right words. Not sure if she should even say anything at all….

_6 Months Earlier _

"Just lay low," was Annabeth's motto. "No one is going to bother you or even notice you, if you don't call attention to yourself." Thats what she would always say right before she got out of bed in the morning, and it was always swirling around in her head as she went through her day. And she always did exactly that.

She made sure she had average grades, average clothes, let her hair hang down in front of her face not in any particular style, and minimal makeup. She was just glad that she was lucky enough to have an average height.

No one had paid any attention to her sense the eighth grade. And she didn't even live in New York during that time. Needless to say, to other people she wasn't really a person with her own ideas and theories, she was just sort of…. there. Serving absolutely no purpose other then using resources and taking up space.

Annabeth assumed no one actually thought about her like that but it sure felt like it at times…

Ah, who was she kidding? No one wasted their time thinking about _her_.

* * *

Annabeth Chase happen to be 17 years of age, and she was about to start attending her first day of her senior year at Goode High School. This was her first year actually attending Goode, or any high school for that matter. And to be honest, she was a little scared.

Okay really scared.

She hadn't been to a public school in years. She preferred to teach herself by going to the local library to use the textbooks. It was easier that way. Then she wouldn't have to worry about interacting with other people.

But this year, Annabeth was pushing herself. In one of her favorite books, the main character said that they thought everyone should try something that they aren't comfortable with, because an unexpected, yet pleasant, outcome might occur.

* * *

So there she was, on the outside of the school, second guessing her choice of staying already.. And the day hadn't even started.

"Deep breaths," she thought. "You're going to be fine"

When Annabeth took her first step into the building she was overwhelmed with the different smells. People of all sorts wearing completely different fragrances. Immediately Annabeth started coughing and leaned against a wall.

"Whoa, there," Some girl said. "Wanna cough drop?"

Annabeth looked up at this stranger not sure of what to say. The stranger looked like the sort of person everyone loved. Like she was always kind and never did anything wrong. Just a sweet little girl without a care in the world.

"No, Thanks," Annabeth squeaked out.

"Well, I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

Annabeth just nodded when the bell rang out signaling a warning bell to get to class.

Annabeth had already received her schedule and a map of the school the previous day.

"Okay Dokey. Thats my cue…..?" she said looking for a name.

"Annabeth"

"Oh well great to meet you Annabeth! My name is Selina. If you ever need anything you could always come to me!"

Annabeth watched her walk away. She had be at school an entire five minutes and had already been _unwillingly forced_ into conversation. Okay that was overreacting a little, but she decided she was aloud some overreacting considering how much she was _freaking out."_

* * *

Annabeth arrived in to her homeroom classroom with two minutes to spear. She would never show up late or too early because that might call unneeded attention to herself.

One of her bigger fears is that a teacher will call her out as a new student and make her introduce herself in front of everyone. Lucky for her, all she had to do was say, "Here," when he called her name to take attendance.

She decided to sit against a wall half way to the back of the class so she wasn't with all the rowdy teens in the back but also no the front because she didn't want to have people staring at the back of her head all day.

When Annabeth took her seat no one was around her, now however, the seat options with thinning out. When a dude with sandy blonde hair sat in front of her. Annabeth smirked. He was wearing a long sleeved leather jacket. She assumed he thought it made him seem like a hot rod or something, but in all truth, he looked like an idiot. What was it outside? Like 95 degrees?

A mob of what she assumed were his friends came over filing into the desks. They all seemed very different from each other but knit together like a big family.

Annabeth smiled at the thought.

* * *

Their teacher was a man in a wheel chair and he seemed like a nice guy. Also, most of the students seemed to respect him in some way because they all quieted down when he asked them too.

Annabeth was grateful that there was an empty seat in the class room. Especially that it was right next to her—BLAM!—

The door slammed open and a girl strolled in. She was wearing a black_ My Chemical Romance_ T-shirt (which Annabeth approved of) and denim shorts that had holes in them. Annabeth assumed the girl did herself. She had black uneven short hair and electric blue eyes that made her seem like she could vaporize you on the spot.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Brunner." She said in a tone that showed she wasn't sorry at all. "You see, my bed had this gravitational pull that prevented me from getting out of bed on time today."

"Well I have heard a lot of excuses in my day. It disappoints me that thats the best you could come up with."

The girl shrugged and sat in the open seat.

* * *

By the time Annabeth got to 4th period she had seen a lot of the intimidating girl and her friends. She found it highly entertaining when she caught the girl looking a little to long at the sandy haired guy with the leather jacket. The boy also seemed completely unaware of the girl's crush.

Annabeth smiled to herself. From what she had seen of the two, she totally shipped it.

"What you smiling at girly?" said a flirtatious voice. She looked up to see a tall and tan boy with really deep brown eyes.

"Nothing," she replied in a small voice. The boy suddenly leaned over her desk to get a better look at her face.

"Oh so your a shy one are you? Well I haven't seen you around here before Darlin', so if you need a guide I'm your man," and with a sexy wink leaned a little closer. Annabeth slid back a few inches, not taking her terrified eyes off the boy.

"Hey asshole, leave the poor girl alone." The browned eyed boy straightened stiffly.

"Or what Jackson?" he snapped at the boy that was seated next to Annabeth. She didn't notice him come in. And she couldn't see how she didn't. I mean he was _cute. _With wind blown brown hair, striking green eyes, and a muscular body. But not like a crazy body builder, just enough to be noticeable.

"Dylan, I know this might come as a surprise to you but _people don't like you as much as you think. _So just back off, she obviously isn't interested."

"You just wait till auditions bitch. I'll pound you," Dylan stalked off. The Jackson kid just laughed off the threat.

"Sorry about Dylan, I'm Percy by the way." He said extending his hand in introduction.

Annabeth smiled shyly at him. "_Thank You,"_ she mouthed, turning back to the front of the classroom. Percy took his hand back awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**AN/ So did you like it? Hate it? Made you want to set your computer on fire? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Also, did anyone notice I referenced The Perks of Being a Wallflower in there^^? No? Okay... **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Sooooo. I updated! *happy dance*.**

**School just started for me so I could only write in the middle of the night. This may result in typos. Please have patience. I'm new to this. **

**-Thatwas3ucktastic **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"'JOHN!' Sherlock shouted from his bedroom. 'Come quickly. I haven't got all day!' _

_John angrily threw open the door. "Can't get one wink of sleep, can I?" _

_"Black or brown?" Sherlock asked holding up to pairs of socks. But John wasn't paying attention to the socks. He was to busy in shock from the fact that Sherlock wasn't wearing any clo—'_

Annabeth slammed her computer shut and rubbed her temple, moaning. She had a killer headache from staring at the screen for hours. She wouldn't be surprised if she had read every single piece of fanfiction there was on the Supernatural, Dr. Who, and Sherlock fandoms.

_"Typical Friday night in the extraordinary life of Annabeth Chase,"_ She thought with a sarcastic sigh.

The tall blonde girl then opened her window and quietly climbed onto the rickety old fire escape, craving an escape from her stuffy little room.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze to the sky.

As a kid, Annabeth was fascinated with the solar system. Maybe she just liked the idea of so much out there, far out of reach from mankind's disastrous clutches. Also, it gave her something to share with her mom, Athena. Athena used to carry little Annabeth up a grassy hill in the middle the night, where they would spend hours laying on their backs, looking at the stars.

Thinking of this immediately made Annabeth spiral down into a pit of depressing emotions…

_"Stop Annabeth, God dammit!" _She scolded herself._ " Stop feeling sorry for yourself! She's gone! Throwing yourself a little pity party isn't going to change it!" _

She desperately started searching the sky for a star. Looking for anything to show her that there was more to this universe then this pathetic planet that humans destroyed . (She didn't actually think earth was pathetic, she just got frustrated sometimes). Of course she knew the universe was huge but she wanted to think about something far far away from her and her past. However, the pollution and streetlights blocked her view…

"Hey, need saving?" A male teenage voice said from right below her, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"What?!" She exclaimed in both surprise and fear.

"Well, I guess you sorta reminded me of a princess. I mean you have very princess-y hair and you're sitting there in the moonlight with a lost look on your face."

Annabeth tried to make out who was speaking, but all she could see was familiar green eyes. Unable place where she had seen them before…

"Does this princess have a name?"

"Annabeth," She said softly. Then added, "Who are you?" Knowing she was going to laugh if he said "a prince."** (AN/ My Life Next Door anyone? Anyone?)** Instead the boy climbed up the latter, sitting next to her.

"Percy Jackson at your service," He said. Bumping her shoulder (which resulted in Annabeth quickly scooting sway from him).

Immediately she recognized him from her english class and was unsure of what say. So she just stared at her shoes.

"Now Annabeth. Any reason your up on a fire escape at 2 in the morning?"

A shrug of her shoulders was all he got in response.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Now she didn't even acknowledge him at all.

"Well I'll just talk for the both of us then."

* * *

Percy told her corny jokes, scary stories and everything in-between. She also learned about his friends. Apparently, the scary girl's name was Thalia. He told her about how Thalia was a rebel and was always acting tough, but once you get to know her, you can see how much more she actually was. Eventually, Percy told her about everyone at school. She felt like she knew all of his friends personally. She learned about the rival between Dylan and Percy. And about how it as been happening sense primary school. Apparently, Percy didn't even know when the arguments officially started, it just sorta.. Happened. Percy even told her about all the trouble he had gotten in when he was a kid. (He claimed he doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble usually just finds him.) Also, when Percy was 12, he had a pet goldfish named Nemo (totally unoriginal in Annabeth's opinion). Best of all, he told her about his mom, Sally. It was obvious how much he loved and admired her. She should excellent. He told her about how Sally never got impatient when he was a kid. Percy didn't exactly look like an easy kid to take care of, no matter how big his heart is.

Annabeth slowly nodded off to sleep to the sound of his soft voice. Trusting that percy would protect her from rolling off the edge of the fire escape. Normally, she would go in her room and lock to window, but she was just so exhausted… Closing her eyes wouldn't cause that much harm right…?

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the smell of the air, or how the traffic seemed louder then usual. Maybe it was because the first thing I saw was dark brown bricks and a black side rail. But something had tipped me off, so that I knew, _I wasn't in my room anymore!_

Still groggy from sleep, I began to move to try and get a better understanding of where I was. Unfortunately, as soon as I moved, a twinge of pain went up in my shoulder blade.

Okay, look. I know I probably should have figured it out by now, but what can I say, I'm not exactly a morning person.

So when I turned around to see _what the hell_ was hurting me. Then, I saw him.

Percy Jackson lay underneath me fast asleep.

_OH MY GOD. _

_NO._

_This can't be happening! _

I stand up as fast as I can and bolt through the open window. Locking it and shutting the blinds behind me.

I can't believe I allowed myself to fall asleep out there! Just think of the what Susan would say!

_Oh god… _

_Susan…_

Praying she isn't awake yet, I creep downstairs. Her door is slightly cracked, so when i put my eye to it, i can see from the lump she's still in bed.

Only a matter of time before she wakes up.

I decide I'm going to play it casual, so I go and get myself a bowl go Froot Loops.

I remember the time when I was a kid and I realize 'fruit' wasn't actually spelled 'Froot.' It was like my entire life was a lie.

Back then, my biggest worries consisted of 'Time-Out' and 'Who ate the last cookie?'

I let out a sigh.

_Ignorance is bliss._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I immediately know she had left once I woke up. My arm is almost tingling with her absence.

I actually feel kind of sad that she left before I woke up.

_Maybe Annabeth doesn't like me_

I mean that would be understandable. I did interrupt her when she was deep in thought… And then force a conversation, she didn't seem to want to be apart of.. And babble for hours about meaningless things till I bore her to sleep…

_Dammit! Why couldn't I just leave the poor girl alone?_

Well she did listen to what I had to say for awhile. And she didn't exactly walk away from me. That's good right?

_Maybe she didn't leave because she felt sorry for me. Considering I've lived here my whole life and still was alone on a friday night._

I've never really been one for parties. Never really understood what was so fun about getting high with strangers and embarrassing yourself.

I would rather go out with my friends. I never have really consider myself a 'Popular.' I like to have a small group of good quality friends that will have my back then a bunch of meaningless friendships.

What happens when your best friend is going through a difficult time in their life and you're to busy with another friend to help them through it? Do you just leave them in the dark? Or stretch yourself thin trying to be there for both of them?

I don't really understand popularity. I like the quality of friends over quantity.

So I'm not popular and I'm fine with my little band of misfits. At least other people respect me.

_"Percy?" _I heard my mom say in a worried tone.

I hope into my room through the window.

"Sorry to frighten you mom. Just getting some fresh air," I reassured her.

She looked at me skeptically and said, "Well I've been calling your name for 5 minutes."

"Sorry."

"Pay more attention, okay?" She said fondly. "And I made blue pancakes for you as reward for successfully completing your first week of school without an 'accident'"

"Hey! They are accidents!"

"Really Honey? I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding when you yelled at… What was his name? Mr. Ward? Telling him it would be easier to learn the material from a… Lama? Come on sweetie, that's not even a good insult!"

"In my defense, that was in 4th grade."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She smiled. "Come on Percy, your pancakes will get cold."

Laughing to myself, I followed her.

* * *

**AN/ So? Did you like it? Hate it? Made you want to set your computer on fire in disgust? Tell me in the reviews! Everything is welcome! **

**I just want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It made me very happy. **

**Sorry for switching POVs on you. I needed a break from third person. **

**So I decided a needed a name for you guys. I**** like cucumbers. You shall be called my Cucumbers. (Don't laugh at me. Im not normal.) **

**ALSO! I quoted MLND and Harry Potter. Did you catch it? MLND was amazing btw if you haven't read it. My favorite character in the whole world comes from the book. His name is Tim. He is my life. **

**Byeeeeeeee!**


End file.
